Seasons
by Schein Mond
Summary: "Untukmu," / "Sudah kubilang itu tak ada hubungannya, Dobe," / Chuu / Blush! / Bad Summary. Special for Fujoshi Independence Day #5. Drabble. DLDR! RnR? SN


Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair: **SasuNaru**

Rated: **T**

Genre: **Romance**

Warnings: **typo(s), AU**

**Sorry if there are similarities in the name of the character and story ideas**

**.**

**-SG-**

**.**

**SPRING**

"Teme~! Ayo ke taman~!"

"Tidak, Dobe,"

"Ayolah, Teme~,"

Tarik.

"Ck. Pelan-pelan, Dobe,"

.

.

"Hihi, anak-anak itu lucu ya, Teme?"

"Hn,"

.

"Ayo beli es krim, Teme,"

"Hn,"

.

"Ayo kita foto, Teme,"

"Hn,"

.

"Wah..! Bunga mataharinya cantik ya, Teme? Aku mau,"

"Hn,"

"Eh? Kau mau ngapain, Teme?"

Petik.

"Untukmu,"

"Ta-tapi nanti kau dimarahi. Kan tidak boleh dipetik,"

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Dobe,"

Chuu~

Blush!

**.**

**-SG-**

**.**

**SUMMER**

"Uwaaa! Panaaas~! Aku tak tahan, Teme~,"

"Kau kira aku tak kepanasan?"

"Tapi kan kau itu 'dingin', sementara aku 'panas',"

"Tak ada hubungannya, Dobe,"

"Huh! Apa AC-nya tidak bisa lebih dingin lagi, Teme?"

"Ini sudah paling dingin, Dobe,"

"Aku tak tahaan~! Di kulkas ada es krim kan, Teme?"

"Hn,"

.

"Ini, Teme,"

"Hn,"

"Enaak~. Tapi punyaku sudah habis,"

"Makannya pelan-pelan, Dobe,"

"Habisnya hari ini panas sekali, Teme,"

"Ck, Dobe,"

Hap. Tarik.

Chuu~

Blush!

**.**

**-SG-**

**.**

**AUTUMN**

"Teme~, ayo naik sepeda~,"

"Hanya kali ini, Dobe,"

"Yey~! Teme baik~,"

"Pakai celana panjang dan jaketmu, Dobe,"

"Tidak usah, Teme. Begini saja,"

"Dasar keras kepala,"

.

.

"Kita balapan ya, Teme,"

"Tidak—"

"Mulai!"

"—Dobe. Ck!"

"Ayo, Teme! Teme payah~! Ahahaha~!"

"Perhatikan jalan, Dobe,"

"Cepatlah, Teme!"

"Pelan-pelan, Dobe. Jalan sedang ramai hari ini,"

"Kan balapan, Teme. Masa pelan-pe—"

"Awas, Dobe! Di depanmu!"

"Waaa!"

BRUK!

"Adu-duh..,"

"Dobe!"

Kebut.

"Uh... Teme..,"

Rem. Turun. Banting.

"Kan sudah kubilang tak usah balapan! Banyak yang sedang jalan-jalan!"

"Uh..,"

"Kau kusuruh pakai jaket dan celana panjang agar kau tak terluka, kau itu ceroboh! Dasar, Dobe,"

"Uh... Maafkan aku, Teme..,"

"Ck! Sudahlah! Mana yang luka?"

"Siku kiri sama dengkul kiriku. Perih, Teme..,"

"Kemarikan,"

Chu~. Tempel

Chu~. Tempel

"Err... Teme, me-memangnya harus di cium? Dan sejak kapan kau punya plester?"

"Agar cepat sembuh, Dobe. Dan aku selalu menyiapkan plester jika pergi denganmu. Karena kau itu ceroboh, pasti ada saja luka yang kau dapat,"

"..."

"Ayo pulang. Naik. Kau pegangi sepedanya. Peluk pinggangku,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau mau jatuh lagi?"

"Tidak..,"

"Turuti apa yang kubilang,"

"Baiklah..,"

.

"Kyaa~! Lihat! Lihat itu! Seme yang perhatian. Mereka cocok sekali~!"

"Hey! Aku sudah ambil gambarnya! Ini!"

"Lihat! Pinggang si Seme dipeluk sang Uke! Kyaaa~! Romantisnya~!"

Bla... Bla... Bla... Bla...

.

"Te-teme... Aku malu. Orang-orang disana memperhatikan kita,"

"Jangan dengarkan Fujoshi akut itu, Dobe,"

.

"Kyaa~! Uke yang manis! Sepertinya dia malu. Lihat! Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung si Seme!"

.

Blush!

**.**

**-SG-**

**.**

**WINTER**

"Pakai jaketmu, Dobe! Baju hangat itu masih kurang!"

"Tak apa, Teme. Aku ini 'panas', dan panas bisa mengalahkan dingin. Sementara kau kan 'dingin', kalau terkena dingin pasti tambah dingin,"

"Sudah kubilang itu tak ada hubungannya, Dobe,"

"Sudah ya, Teme. Aku belanja dulu. Jaa~,"

"Jaket—"

Brak!

"—mu. Dobe bodoh,"

.

_15 menit kemudian..._

Ting... Tong...

"Sebentar,"

Cklek.

"T-te—me..,"

"Kau kenapa, Dobe? Badanmu dingin! Kan sudah kubilang pakai jaket!"

"D-di—ngin, Te-m—me..,"

Peluk. Tutup pintu.

"Kau ini! Kenapa selalu membuatku cemas sih? Duduk disini! Aku ambilkan selimut,"

"Te—me..,"

"Ck! Kau ini! Jangan sampai selimut ini lepas. Aku buatkan coklat dulu,"

"Te—me, d-disi—ni sa—ja..,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa kembali normal jika aku diam saja, Dobe?"

"P-pe—luk a-ku, T-teme... M-ma—sih di—ngin,"

GREB!

"Kapan sih kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri?"

"Le-lebih e-rat, T-Te—me. M-masih di-di—ngin,"

"Ck! Kau ini. Dobe bodoh!"

.

.

_10 menit kemudian..._

"Sudah, Teme,"

"Belum, Dobe,"

"Tapi sudah mendingan,"

"Tapi kau masih dingin,"

"Tapi sudah tidak sedingin tadi, Teme,"

"Tidak, Dobe. Kau butuh kehangatan lebih dari ini,"

Glek!

"Teme mesum—mpph!"

"Nikmati saja, Dobe,"

"Tidaaa~k!"

Chuu~

Gendong. Masuk kamar. Kunci.

"Gyaaa—mphh!"

.

Croo~t!

"Me-mereka itu... TERLALU HOT!"

BRAK!

.

Sepertinya besok pagi _Office Boy _di apartemen harus bekerja ekstra untuk menyingkirkan 'serangga mati' dan membersihkan 'pulau merah' di depan kamar 1007.

.

.

.

Haa—ah... Pasangan merepotkan.

**.**

**-SG-**

**.**

**-FIN(?)-**

.

.

.

**A/N:: **Saya balik lagii~ *dadah-dadah*. Ini khusus buat **Fujoshi Independence Day #5**~. Mau ngikutin tema tahun ini, cuma otak lagi nge-stuck nggak ada ide sama sekali. Jadi ini dulu aja ya? Btw, buat yang udah review fic saya yang lainnya, khususnya anon-reviewer, saya mohon maaf nggak bisa bales review, saya bingung mau bales dimana, maaa~f. Dadaaa~h #wink~


End file.
